On the Run
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Maria and Edda ends up back on Berk after being away for four years but what has happened for Maria to come back and in a terrible state she is in? What has happened when she went home? And how will she take the news, hearing what has happened? – T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**So this takes place after 'How to Train Your Dragon Two' so yeah… here we go again.**

It was an early morning in Berk. Hiccup heads out for an early start.

"Come on Toothless." Hiccup said and the pair heads off. He then saw Astrid with Stormfly. "Morning Astrid." Hiccup greets and Astrid looks over, then smiles.

"Yeah, morning." Astrid said.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asks.

"It's been four years Hiccup." Astrid whispers and Hiccup sighs.

"Since Maria left, yeah I know." Hiccup said.

"We haven't heard from her since she left. I'm getting worried. What if they turned on her and Edda?" Astrid admits.

"Maria is strong, you trained her well." Hiccup tells her and Astrid nods.

"I can't shake a feeling though." Astrid said as they started walking. They then met up with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Okay, we all have work to do this morning." Hiccup starts.

"Uh, Hiccup." Fishlegs said, looking at the sky. Hiccup looks over to see Edda.

"Edda." Astrid whispers. Edda lands by and they saw an unconscious Maria on her back. Maria looked a lot different since they last saw her. She was no wearing a medium blue shirt with cap sleeves, black pants, a brown leather belt with a silver buckle on her left hip and brown boots. "Maria!" Astrid shouts as she runs over and pulls Maria off and scans her body. Maria has tons of cuts, bruises and scrapes all over her body. The others ran over and Fishlegs checked on Edda.

"Like last time." Hiccup said.

"Edda isn't looking so good." Fishlegs said, seeing a few wounds.

"What the hell happened?" Astrid asks.

"We will ask Maria when she wakes up." Hiccup said as Valka walks over.

"What's going on?" Valka asks.

"Now isn't a good time to explain." Hiccup replies. "Astrid, take Maria to my place and get those wounds taken care of. Ruffnut, help her." Hiccup tells them.

"Got it." Astrid said.

"On it." Ruffnut said as she walks over to Astrid. The pair carried her off.

"Mother, can you help them?" Hiccup asks.

"Of course." Valka replies as she runs off. Hiccup walks to Fishlegs who was patting Edda.

"That's it Edda, clam down. It's over, you two are home." Fishlegs said.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her go back." Snotlout said.

"Not now. I need you to make sure they weren't followed." Hiccup tells him as Eret walks over.

"Is everything okay here?" Eret asks.

"No, I need you to help Snotlout to check the area. Make sure no one is out there." Hiccup tells him.

"Got it." Eret said and runs off. Snotlout sighs as got on Hookfang and flies off.

"Tuffnut, I need you to stay with Fishlegs and… help if you can." Hiccup tells him.

"Got it." Tuffnut said.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I got her." Fishlegs tells him and Hiccup nods as he runs off. He runs home and to his room to see Astrid and Valka treating Maria's wounds.

"I see." Valka said.

"I told your mother who Maria is." Astrid tells Hiccup who nods.

"How did she end up like this?" Hiccup asks.

"She hasn't woke up yet so we have to wait." Astrid replies and Hiccup nods.

"Fishlegs is taking care of Edda." Hiccup said and Astrid sighs.

"I told her she should have stayed." Astrid said.

"Not now Astrid." Hiccup said. Maria moans and Valka moves back. Hiccup drops by Maria's side and Maria opens her eyes as Ruffnut walks behind Astrid.

"Hiccup." Maria whispers.

"Hey." Hiccup said. Maria then looks at Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Astrid, Ruffnut." Maria whispers.

"Take it easy, okay." Astrid tells her and Maria nods.

"Where's Edda? Is she okay?" Maria asks worried.

"She is fine, Fishlegs is with her now." Hiccup tells her and Maria sighs with relief.

"Thank goodness." Maria whispers.

"What happened?" Hiccup asks.

"My village was attack, I don't know who they were but they were strong. We held them off as best we could. We tried but… there were too many. Vika, he told me to run. He told me to come back here. He said I will be safe here." Maria explains.

"So your family didn't hurt you." Astrid said and Maria nods.

"They welcomed me home and kept their promise. I tried to come back sooner but everything went wrong. We had a lot of trouble with other bandits and storms. Edda and I, we help build out village and were welcome. It was nice." Maria explains.

"Get some rest." Hiccup tells her.

"I'm okay." Maria whispers. "But… who is that?" Maria asks, seeing Valka.

"Sorry, this is my mother." Hiccup introduces.

"Mother, well it is an honour." Maria said and moans in pain.

"Easy." Valka said and Maria sighs.

"Sorry." Maria whispers.

"Well while you are awake, I have a lot to tell you." Hiccup tells her and Maria looks at him.

"We do." Astrid said and Maria nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria sighs as she looks down. Stoick was gone. Hiccup sighs as he looks at Astrid who sits down on the bed.

"I see, so a lot has happened since I was here last." Maria said as she looks up. "I'm sorry Hiccup, he was a good man." Maria then said and Hiccup smiles.

"He was." Hiccup said. Then Edda and Toothless jumps in through the window and Maria smiles. Hiccup moves back as Edda walks over.

"Edda." Maria said as she swings her legs off the bed and Edda rest her head on Maria's lap. "You did well Edda." Maria whispers.

"You two were both in a bad way, you need time to recover." Hiccup said and Maria nods.

"I'll be fine for a while." Maria said as she stands up. She takes a step forward and goes to fall but Hiccup catches her and Astrid got up and runs over.

"Whoa, easy." Hiccup tells her.

"Sorry." Maria said.

"Come on." Astrid said. Maria wraps an arm over Astrid and the pair walk to Ruffnut.

"Hey Ruffnut, how are you?" Maria asks smiling.

"I'm fine." Ruffnut replies and gives Maria a hug. Maria looks at her shock but smiles as she wraps her arms around Ruffnut.

"You know, I missed you and your brother a lot." Maria said and Ruffnut lets her go.

"Come on." Ruffnut said walking off. Astrid smiles as Maria wraps her arm over Astrid's shoulder and they head off.

"Easy with the stairs." Hiccup said running over. Toothless and Edda were close behind them. They walk outside and Maria looks around. A lot has changed since she was here last. Maria smiles as Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Meatlug and Bard and Belch runs over.

"Fishlegs, wow." Maria said.

"Maria." Fishlegs said, giving Maria a hug and Maria smiles.

"I never should have stayed away for so long." Maria said.

"I'm just glad you are okay." Fishlegs said, letting Maria go.

"Well Vika made sure I got away." Maria said. "Tuffnut." Maria said.

"Hi." Tuffnut said. Then Hookfang lands nears by and Snotlout jumps off.

"Hey Maria, how are you feeling?" Snotlout asks.

"I'm fine." Maria replies as Skullcrusher lands next to them and Eret slides off.

"The area is clear, no form of ships are seen." Eret and Maria looks at him. He was new.

"Sorry, Maria this is Eret. Eret, this is Maria. An old friend." Astrid introduces.

"Well hello." Eret said and Maria smiles.

'Hello indeed.' Maria thought. "Nice to meet you." Maria said as Edda walks next to her, staring at Eret.

"Another Night Fury." Eret said.

"Right, this is Edda." Maria said. "Edda, don't." Maria tells her and Edda walks to Toothless.

"You have things to do Hiccup. I'll keep Maria with me." Astrid tells him.

"Right, come on Toothless." Hiccup said walking over him. Edda walks to Maria as Hiccup gets on Toothless and they fly off.

"Come on Maria, I'll show you around." Astrid said. "You boys have work to do." Astrid tells them.

"Right." Eret said and Maria smiles. Astrid and Maria walks off and Ruffnut chase after them.

"I can come, right?" Ruffnut asks.

"Of course." Maria said and Astrid smiles. "So that's the Eret you were telling me about." Maria said and Astrid nods. "The village has changed so much." Maria said. She then saw Stoick's statue and sighs.

"Hiccup thought it would be a great idea. Stoick's Legacy." Astrid said.

"It is." Maria said looking at her as Valka walks over.

"I forgot you looked up to Stoick as a father." Astrid said.

"Yeah, I did." Maria whispers, then saw Valka and sighs.

"Stoick told me he never really wanted a daughter." Valka said.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Maria said and Valka smiles.

"Is that you Maria?" Gobber asks, walking over.

"Hey Gobber." Maria smiles.

"When did arrive?" Gobber asks.

"Today." Maria replies.

"See you like Stoick's Legacy." Gobber said.

"It's amazing." Maria said.

"Well don't mind me." Gobber said walking off and Maria sighs.

"Come on." Astrid said and they started walking. Edda runs over and Maria smiles.

"I need to sit." Maria said and Astrid nods. They found a spot and sat down.

"How did you find a Night Fury?" Valka asks.

"When I was little I found Edda by the river. I didn't know what she was till I got here four years ago but I took her in. my parents, my whole village hated me at the time. When I was ten, I was kicked out of home. It was just me and Edda." Maria explains and Edda lies down in front of Maria. Maria sighs as she thought of home.

"Well when you recover, you can head home-" Astrid starts.

"What home?" Maria asks, cutting Astrid off and Astrid looks at Maria worried. "They're gone Astrid." Maria whispers.

"You don't know that." Astrid tells her.

"Vika died right in front of me." Maria tells her.

"Maria." Astrid said.

"When we watched our parents died, Vika… he grabbed me and we ran. I got on Edda and told him to come. We were attack. He told Edda to fly and Edda did that. I looked back and… and he was killed." Maria explains and breaks down in tears. "My whole village." Maria cries.

"Maria." Astrid said and sighs.

"I'm sorry dear." Valka said and Maria clams down, then pats Edda.

"I don't know who these people are, but they said they destroyed other villages like us." Maria tells them.

"That's bad." Astrid said and Maria nods. "I'll tell Hiccup, stay here with Valka and Ruffnut." Astrid tells her and Maria nods. Astrid got up and runs.

"You do have a home." Ruffnut said and Maria looks at her. "Here with us, this is your home." Ruffnut tells her and Maria smiles.

"Thanks Ruffnut." Maria said and Ruffnut smiles.

"Wait here." Ruffnut said as she got up and runs off.

"So… um…" Maria whispers.

"You said you looked at Stoick like a father, why?" Valka asks.

"When I first came here, my family hated me and Stoick… he was like a father I have always wanted and Hiccup was the brother I always wanted." Maria tells her. "They looked after me, even when I was a stranger to them, they took me in. Stoick protected me." Maria explains and Valka smiles. "I was told you died." Maria said and Valka said.

"As Hiccup said, I was with the dragons." Valka said.

"That must have been nice." Maria said as Edda walks over.

"This is the second Night Fury I have met." Valka admits.

"Edda means a lot to me." Maria said and Valka smiles. "I would be dead if it wasn't for her." Maria admits.

"I see." Valka said and Maria smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid found Hiccup and runs over. Hiccup looks at her worried.

"Where's Maria?" Hiccup asks.

"With Ruffnut and your mother." Astrid replies.

"Uh." Hiccup said, seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Okay, just your mother." Astrid said.

"You left her alone with my mother." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup this is important." Astrid tells him. "It's about Maria's family and village." Astrid starts.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks worried.

"It's gone Hiccup, they are all dead." Astrid replies and Hiccup sighs as Stormfly walks over.

"I see." Hiccup said and sighs. "She needs a place to stay." Hiccup said.

"I know, I came here to talk to you about that." Astrid said. "Why don't we build her a house? A home of her own." Astrid asks and Hiccup nods.

"I'll talk to Gobber, get it started till then she needs to stay somewhere." Hiccup said. "I'll also talk to my mother, see if she can stay with us." Hiccup adds.

"Sounds like a plan." Astrid said.

"Get back to her and don't tell her about the house. I want that to be a surprise. And send my mother to me. I need her help with this as well." Hiccup tells her and Astrid gets on Stormfly and flies off. She found Maria, Edda and Valka walking around. She lands in front of them and jumps down.

"How did it go?" Maria asks.

"Well." Astrid replies. "Uh Hiccup needs your help." Astrid tells Valka.

"Okay." Valka said walking off. Skullcrusher then lands in front of them and Eret jumps down.

"Eret, are you done?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, came to see if I can help you." Eret replies and Maria sighs.

"Well we are just walking around." Astrid said. Edda walks over to Eret who looks at her.

"Don't worry, I think she's just making sure you aren't a threat to me." Maria tells him.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense." Eret said, calming down. Edda walks to Maria who looks at her.

"And?" Maria said and Edda nods.

"What does that mean?" Eret asks.

"You pass." Maria replies and Astrid giggles.

"Still protective as ever." Astrid said.

"Yeah." Maria said.

"If you really want to help, go and talk to Hiccup. He is working on a few things and could use more help." Astrid tells Eret who nods.

"Got it." Eret said as he got on Skullcrusher and flies off.

"He is single, right?" Maria asks and Astrid looks at her. "Just asking." Maria adds softly as she looks away.

"He is." Astrid replies and the pair started walking.

"Don't tell anyone I asked that." Maria pleads and Astrid nods.

"Don't worry, I won't." Astrid said. "Come on, we can cover more in the air." Astrid tells her, getting on Stormfly and Maria nods as she got on Edda. They head off and Maria looks around.

"The village looks amazing." Maria said. "And there are so many dragons here."

"We have gotten a lot more since last time. Even Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge is now Dragon Armory where dragon saddles are built." Astrid tells her. "And we have Dragon Stables now." Astrid adds.

"That's great." Maria said and Astrid smiles. "I missed this, just flying around with you. Talking about anything." Maria admits.

"Yeah, I do miss these." Astrid admits. "This way." Astrid said as she flies ahead.

"Come on Edda." Maria whispers, patting Edda who nods. They land on a cliff staring over the ocean and Maria smiles. Her favourite spot. "Now this brings back the memories." Maria said.

"It does." Astrid said.

"How is Hiccup going, being chief must be a little tough for him?" Maria asks.

"He's getting there." Astrid replies.

"Well he has you by his side." Maria said and Astrid smiles. "I'm sure you have things to do today." Maria said.

"I have a few things to do." Astrid admits.

"I'll follow you, help you if I can." Maria tells her and Astrid nods. The pair heads off and Maria smiles. She stayed with Astrid and helped as much as she could. Around noon, Hiccup and Toothless caught up with them.

"Thank goodness I caught up with you two." Hiccup said.

"What's going on Hiccup?" Astrid asks.

"Not much, working on plans." Hiccup replies and Astrid smiles. "Maria, you are staying with me and my mother. You have my room back." Hiccup tells her.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, don't worry." Hiccup replies and Maria nods. "See you tonight then." Hiccup said flying off.

"So at least I know what I am doing now." Maria said and Astrid nods.

"Come on." Astrid said. Later that night, Maria walks inside with Edda to see Valka.

"Come on." Valka said and Maria sits down with Edda by her. Then Hiccup and Toothless walks in. Hiccup smiles as Toothless walks to Edda.

"Hey." Hiccup said.

"Let's work on dinner." Valka said and Hiccup nods. Maria was staring at Edda and Toothless. They were lying next to each other. Then Hiccup sits a basket of fish in front of Toothless.

"There." Hiccup said walking off. Toothless knocks the basket over and the fish slides out. Toothless then push some fish in front of Edda who stats eating.

"That's so sweet." Maria said, looking at Valka who smiles.

"It is." Valka said as Hiccup walks back with the second basket.

"Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, come here." Maria tells him. Hiccup sits the basket down and walks over, sitting next to Valka. Toothless walks to the other basket and knocks it down, then push the fish to Edda

"What is he doing?" Hiccup asks.

"By the looks of it, Toothless is taking care of Edda." Valka replies. "She is hurt remember." Valka adds and Maria smiles.

"We didn't eat much on the way here so seeing her eat is a good sign." Maria said.

"Have you had enough to eat?" Hiccup asks worried.

"I'm fine." Maria replies.

"Making sure." Hiccup said and Maria smiles. Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed. Maria looks at Edda who was asleep with Toothless next to her.

'Good, she's asleep.' Maria thought as Hiccup walks over.

"They seem close, closer than before." Hiccup said and Maria nods.

"Yeah, they do." Maria said. "Night Hiccup." Maria said and Hiccup nods.

"Right, night." Hiccup said and Maria walks upstairs.

"So you see Maria as a sister." Valka said, walking over and Hiccup looks at him.

"Um… yeah." Hiccup said. "Night mother." Hiccup said walking off and Valka smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria wakes up panting and sighs as she looks around. It was just starting to get light. Maria sighs as she shakes her head. A nightmare. Edda then walks up and Maria sighs as she got off the bed, sitting on the floor leaning against it and let her legs drop. Edda walks over.

"Hey Edda." Maria whispers and Edda lies down, lying on Maria's legs and has her head rested on Maria's lap. "You too huh." Maria said and sighs. "We can't stay here Edda. They could come for us. We have to leave as soon as we are recovered." Maria tells her, not seeing Hiccup who sighs.

"Maria." Hiccup said, walking over and Maria looks at him shock.

"Hiccup." Maria whispers. Hiccup walks over and sits next to Maria who sighs.

"I heard a noise and saw Edda runs up so I came to make sure you are okay." Hiccup tells her and Maria looks down. "You don't have to leave again." Hiccup tells her and Maria looks at him.

"What if they followed me?" Maria asks.

"We can take care of them." Hiccup tells her and Maria sighs.

"I can't, not again." Maria whispers. Hiccup got up to his knees and face Maria who has tears in her eyes.

"Maria." Hiccup said worried. Maria breaks down in tears as she gives Hiccup a hug and Hiccup looks at her worried as Valka walks upstairs but the pair didn't see her.

"I'm scared Hiccup." Maria cries and Hiccup sighs.

"I know but it is going to be okay. You'll see." Hiccup tells her. Edda lies down behind Maria and Hiccup looks over to see his mother. Then Toothless walks up and lies next to Hiccup and Maria. Maria just cried into Hiccup's shoulder. Valka walks off and Hiccup sighs, then pats Toothless who nudges Edda. "It's okay Maria. You're home. You're safe." Hiccup tells her. Maria clams down and looks at Hiccup.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Maria whispers as she moves back, then saw Toothless and Edda. "Sorry Hiccup." Maria whispers as she wipes her tears away.

"It's okay." Hiccup said and Maria smiles. "Well since we are up, we should get something to eat. I have a bit to do today." Hiccup tells her and Maria nods. Hiccups got up and put out his hand. Maria grabs it and Hiccup helps her up.

"Thanks." Maria whispers and the pair heads down stairs with Toothless and Edda close behind them. Maria sat down and Hiccup starts working on breakfast with Valka's help. Maria yawns and stares at Toothless and Edda. After breakfast, Maria and Hiccup heads off. Maria stays close to Hiccup while Edda and Toothless walked behind them. "I still can't believe how much this place has changed." Maria admits.

"It has and there is still a lot of work to do." Hiccup said and Maria nods. "I have to do a few things, will you two be okay alone?" Hiccup asks as they stop.

"Yeah, I need to learn my way around again so I'll be doing that." Maria tells him.

"Great, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can." Hiccup said, jumping on Toothless and flies off. Maria smiles as she got on Edda and heads to the cliff staring over the ocean. She sat down and smiles. The sun was just starting to rise. Edda lies behind Maria who leans back. She then heard a thud so she looks back to see Eret and Skulcrusher.

"I thought I saw someone over here." Eret said as he slides off Skulcrusher and walks over to Maria.

"Yeah, I enjoy watching the sunrise." Maria admits.

"Mind if I join?" Eret asks.

"Not at all." Maria replies and Eret sits down. "When I first came here, I always came here." Maria said.

"If I can say, I don't anything about you." Eret said and Maria chuckles.

"Right, I'll have to starts from the beginning, if you have the time." Maria tells him.

"I have plenty of time." Eret tells her and Maria smiles.

"It started when I was little and in my home village." Maria starts and Eret smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Hiccup was working on plans for Maria's house when Astrid runs over.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid greets.

"Hey." Hiccup said.

"Um, where's Maria?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know; she was she was going to learn her way around. I haven't seen her for hours now." Hiccup replies.

"Really Hiccup." Astrid said.

"I need to get this house done or Maria is going to leave." Hiccup tells her and Astrid looks at him confused. "She wants to leave when her and Edda has recovered, but if I get this done and show her this is her home. She might stay." Hiccup explains.

"I'll look at the cliff." Astrid said.

"I'm sure she is fine." Hiccup assures Astrid. "See, there she is with Eret." Hiccup then said, see the pair fly pass.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Astrid said smiling as Stormfly runs over.

"Leave them Astrid." Hiccup said as he went back to work. "Besides, you have things to do." Hiccup said.

"I know. I was just worried about Maria." Astrid said.

"Later though, you should talk to her. She was a mess this morning." Hiccup said and Astrid nods as she gets on Stormfly and heads off. Hiccup sighs as Valka walks over.

"Mother." Hiccup greets.

"How is everything going?" Valka asks.

"Slow, we are going to start building today so it should be done but then I need to get furniture and other things. Plus, she needs more clothes." Hiccup explains.

"I can help." Valka said and Hiccup looks at her.

"Thanks mother. That would be great." Hiccup said as Gobber walks over.

"Okay Hiccup, ready to help." Gobber said.

"We need to start building Maria's house today." Hiccup tells him.

"Got it, I got a group ready." Gobber said walking off.

"Don't worry Hiccup." Valka said.

"We can't lose her again." Hiccup whispers. "She's like family." Hiccup adds.

"I'm sure she will stay." Valka said and Hiccup nods.

"Yeah, she knows this is where she belongs. She is safe here and if the people that hurt her come, we can take them. We won't have much of a choice." Hiccup explains.

"I'm going to work on getting a few things to Maria's house." Valka said walking off and Hiccup sighs.

'This can't fail.' Hiccup thought and smiles as he looks up to see Maria and Eret still flying around on Edda and Skulcrusher.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria is sitting on the cliff, relaxing, letting her wounds heal. She doesn't want to overdo it. Edda is lying behind her. Maria leans back and sighs, looking at Edda who looks at her.

"What do we do Edda? Do we stay here?" Maria asks. She then heard a thud so she quickly looks back to see Astrid and Stormfly. Maria smiles.

"Here you are." Astrid said as she jumps off Stormfly and walks over.

"Hey." Maria whispers and Astrid sits down with her.

"Hiccup told me you want to leave again." Astrid admits and Maria looks away, not being able to look at Astrid.

"I lost everyone Astrid. I can't go through that again. I can't lose you guys too." Maria explains and Astrid looks at her worried. "Those men, those monsters. They came through our village and killed everyone without a problem. They didn't even say what they wanted. They just started killing. We didn't stand a chance. I did what I could. I got a few of them, but it was no use." Maria explains.

"The book Hiccup gave you, on dragons, where is it?" Astrid asks.

"Gone, I threw it in a fire pit. I watched it burn. I made sure they didn't get it." Maria explains. "Last thing I wanted was them getting that book." Maria adds.

"Good." Astrid whispers and Maria sighs. "You know we all want you to stay here." Astrid said and Maria nods.

"I know." Maria whispers. "Hiccup has been like a brother to me and you, a great friend, but I can't stay. Not while they are out there." Maria explains.

"Please don't go again." Astrid pleads and Maria looks at her. Maria then sighs as she leans into Astrid who looks at her shock.

"I'm so tired." Maria whispers and Astrid sighs. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Maria admits.

"We'll work this out, we always do." Astrid tells her and Maria sighs as she closes her eyes. Astrid looks at her worried and Maria yawns.

"You were always like a sister to me Astrid, you always looked out for me and made sure I was okay. I owe you so much." Maria whispers and Astrid smiles. "I always ask myself, is this what it is like to have a big sister and when I am with Hiccup, I ask myself is this what it is like to have a big brother that truly cares about me. You all here have been like a family to me. I don't want to leave, but those monsters. What if I lose you too?" Maria explains as she opens her eyes.

"You won't, I promise you." Astrid tells her.

"How can you promise such a thing?" Maria asks, looking at Astrid.

"Because I have faith." Astrid said and Maria sighs as she looks out at the ocean.

"I lost all my faith when my brother died." Maria whispers and Astrid sighs. "It will take time before I believe in anything again." Maria admits.

"Why?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know why, I really don't. This is just how I feel." Maria replies and Astrid sighs as she looks at the ocean. "I really can't explain it." Maria adds.

"It's okay." Astrid assures her and Maria sighs. What was going to happen to her? What was she going to do? Leave? Stay? She doesn't even know the answers to any of these. She wished she did but she doesn't. Maria takes a deep breath and leans back into Edda. Astrid looks at her and Maria sighs. "Do you want to go?" Astrid asks.

"No, I just want to sit here." Maria replies.

"Okay." Astrid said as she looks at the ocean again and Maria closes her eyes. "I'll be right here." Astrid tells her and Maria nods.

"Thank you." Maria whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria wakes up panting and looks around scared, then sighs. It was morning. She took it easy yesterday with Astrid. Edda walks over and Maria sighs.

"Come on Edda, we are going." Maria said, getting on Edda who looks at her. "We need to go." Maria tells her and Edda flies out the window. Maria sighs. She can't leave like this. "How about a lap of the island?" Maria asks and Edda smiles. Maria smiles, this is what she needed, a morning fly. Everything was prefect. She lies down on her back. Then a dragon flew over them so she sits up to see it was just Skulcrusher and Eret.

"What are you doing all the way out here?!" Eret asks as he flies next to her.

"Getting a morning fly in." Maria replies.

"Oh I see." Eret said.

"And you?" Maria asks.

"Just checking the area." Eret replies.

"Oh, I see." Maria whispers.

"Well since you are out here, care to join me?" Eret asks.

"Uh sure." Maria replies and Eret smiles. After checking the area, they head back. Once at the village, Maria slides off and Edda nudges her. "Easy Edda." Maria said as she saw Eret. Edda nudges her again and Maria saw Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly.

"I better go." Eret said walking off with Skulcrusher behind him.

"So where did you go?" Hiccup asks.

"A fly." Maria replies.

"We were worried." Astrid tells her and Maria sighs as she looks down.

'I guess they thought I ran off.' Maria thought. Hiccup sighs as he walks up to Maria who looks up.

"As Astrid said, we were worried." Hiccup said.

"Did you two think I ran off?" Maria asks and Hiccup looks back.

"We didn't know what to think." Hiccup replies, looking at Maria.

"I just needed to clear my head so I just went for a fly." Maria tells them and Hiccup sighs.

"Well I'm sure you haven't had breakfast yet." Astrid starts, walking next to Maria who nods. "Come on." Astrid said walking off and Maria follows her.

"Still having nightmares?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, this is going to take a while to recover from this." Maria said.

"It will be." Astrid said. After breakfast, Maria follows Astrid. They have something all a dragon race on today. She was going to watch. She wasn't too sure how long she will sit there. They then saw Hiccup who was waiting.

"There you two are." Hiccup said.

"I better go." Astrid said, getting on Stormfly and heads off.

"Anyway, come on." Hiccup said and they head off. They met up with Valka who was sitting down. Edda lies down and Maria looks around. "I have to go." Hiccup said and Maria nods. Hiccup gets on Toothless and head off. Maria sits on Edda, she isn't sure what to think about all of this.

"Did Astrid explain what this is?" Valka asks and Maria shakes her head. "Well as you know, Dragon Racing a is new contact sport in Berk. The game takes place throughout the village, the dragon riders must catch sheep and try to get the sheep to the starting point for the race. The sheep then are tossed into a basket that is labelled with a picture for each dragon rider. First to ten points win." Valka explains.

"Oh, I see." Maria whispers. Maria looks back to see a lot of people here. Most of the village. Maria sighs as she looks forward.

"Are you okay?" Valka asks.

"A little sore." Maria replies.

"Take it easy, those wounds of yours are still healing." Valka tells her and Maria nods.

"Yeah." Maria whispers, looking at Edda. 'And same with Edda. She should stay on the ground for a while.' Maria thought, patting Edda who looks at her.

"How is Edda?" Valka asks.

"She is fine. She just needs some rest too." Maria replies.

"Looks like they are going to start." Valka said and Maria looks over. She saw Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Eret, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

'Hiccup must be busy.' Maria thought as they others head off. Maria takes a deep breath. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to stay here for the whole thing. 'I'll talk to Hiccup later. There is something I have to ask him.' Maria thought and takes a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
